


Explosions

by MateaHefler



Series: Fullmetal Fiction [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain and pleasure, the risk of being blown to pieces- a perfect combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

Uh... I kinda have a thing for Kimblee hahhaha This is what my poor brain has come up with and while I like the idea, I don't think I have written it the way I could have. Still, I hope you like it.

 

 

Kimblee grinned down at you, his hair falling around his face like a curtain. You leaned up, arms wrapping around his neck and back, and pressed your body and lips against his. Kimblee's hands, palms firmly placed on your sides, caressed you. Your blood was singing with adrenaline. At any moment, Kimblee could pull away and you could explode.

 

The skin where Kimblee's hands passed tingled, sending little shocks of excitement straight to your core and you laughed into Kimblee's mouth, giddy with want and danger. Kimblee wasn't far from you, his own arousal was mounting and his wet, skilled, tongue licked at the corner of your smiling lips then left a wet trail from your lips to your earlobe. He crushed you beneath him, his body a heavy, welcome, warmth between your thighs.

 

Sex with him was exhilarating, as explosive as his favored type of alchemy. There was never a dull moment and Kimblee did not care where you were nor who could see or hear you. As a matter of fact, Kimblee enjoyed showing off to the spectators, loved discovering new ways to make you scream his name louder, hear your moans turn to sobs because you were so overwhelmed by pleasure and pain.

 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, back arching as you climaxed, but Kimblee kept going. He turned you over, holding your hips to his and rolling them in just the right way to entice you to ride him. A dirty smirk was on his face, even dirtier words spilled from that dangerous mouth of his. You wrapped your hand, your fingers, around Kimblee's neck, squeezing just enough to make him wonder if he should fear you then he raised his arm and his hand was around your neck- the array on his palm firmly pressed against your jugular, thumb pressing down on your trachea.

 

Both of you pressed harder and harder until black spots began to dance in front of your eyes. Maybe it was the simultaneous orgasms or the possibility of one of you losing control, but neither one of you could wait for the next rendezvous and the explosions left in your wake.


End file.
